


Abby's new beginning (Entirely dedicated to my biggest fan Aussiefan70)

by Angelkiss15



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Criminal Minds just the story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

\---2 months after Aaron’s Proposal---  
\---Abby’s POV---

I am standing in a back room of our church dressed in a long white gown, with a white veil and white heels. I’m standing in front of a long mirror in between my two best friends Jennifer Jareau otherwise known as JJ and the ever peppy Penelope Garcia. I am nervous beyond belief but this has got to be the best day of my entire life. To have finally found someone who accepts me despite my background and things I have done is a huge relief. To also love that someone and have him love me in return is absolutely incredible. I hear a knock on the door and after Garcia opens it I see Spencer walk in and I turn to face him.

“Well look at you my little sister getting married.” He says smiling brightly.

“I know and I am so nervous.” I tell him.

“Well it’s a proven fact that--”

“Spence please no statistics I might throw up.” I tell him and he chuckles.

“Alright, well I came to tell you that we’re all ready for you.” He says and I stare at him.

“Spence.” I say quietly half scared out of my mind and half nervous. “Do you think I’ll be a good enough wife?” I ask and he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

“I think you will be an amazing wife and Aaron had better wake up every day thinking he’s the luckiest man alive.” He says and I smile.

“Alright, I’m ready.” I tell him and he places my arm in the crook of his.

“Then let’s get you to Hotch.”

JJ hands me my boquet of bright red roses before she and Garcia go to announce that we’re coming.

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle.” I tell him hugging him quickly before he starts to lead me.

I look around and see that everyone from the Bureau is there including Strauss, I see my old team from Guam including an unhappy Raven. Hotch’s brother Sean is standing next to him and I smile brightly upon seeing my husband to be. He’s wearing a dark suit like normal only this time he is wearing a dark shirt and a bright white tie, I smile brighter and when we get to the front Reid kisses my cheek before handing me off to Aaron and then going to stand next to Rossi who is standing next to Sean.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Abby Angana and Aaron Hotchner in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. In the time that Abby and Aaron have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace. Abby and Aaron, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.”

I smile brightly at Aaron as the minister continues and I see just behind him that Rossi is crying.

“I would at this time ask that you publicly declare your vows Abby you may begin.” He says and I take a deep breath.

“Aaron Hotchner our life has been a roller coaster, we’ve had our highs and we’ve had even lower lows. I vow this day to make every day with you a high, to keep you safe and watch your back, to love you forever and to be faithful always. You have become the most important people in my life and I swear to honor you forever, this is my vow.” I finish and I see a few tears run down his face.

“Aaron you may begin.” The minister says and he clears his throat before speaking.

“Abby you have been there through everything, when things fell apart and I thought there would be no more light in my life you showed up and you made my world brighter. When I thought I would never be whole again you walked in and unknowingly filled that void. I love you and I promise you as long as I still live and breathe I will keep you safe and will continue to love you. You are my life and I will cherish you forever, this is my vow.” He says and I smile through my tears.

“Under the eyes of God, Abby, do you take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?” He asks.

“I do.” I tell him from the bottom of my heart.

“And do you Aaron take Abby to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” He says and I smile brightly.

“Will each of you repeat after me as you place the rings on. I Abby,” He starts so I repeat.

“Give you Aaron,this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring I thee wed.” I say slipping the gold band over Aaron’s finger.

“I Aaron,” He starts to repeat and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes with every word he says. “Give you Abby, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring I thee wed.” He finishes.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” He says and Aaron rests his hand on my cheek and kisses me deeply earning a few wolf whistles and cheers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Abby Hotchner.” The minister says after Aaron stops kissing me and everyone is on their feet and clapping as we turn and face our friends and family.


	2. 2

\---The Reception---

“Just so we’re clear, I was specifically told I had no say in the reception.” I whisper to Aaron as we get in the car to head to dad’s house.

He laughs and looks at me. “Doesn’t matter to me.” He whispers leaning over and kissing me gently. I smile brightly as the kiss ends and rest my head on his shoulder.

“We could always skip.” He tells me and I laugh.

“Skip our own wedding reception, I think that would be noticed.” I tell him.

He sighs and wraps an arm around me. “Fine, but I still get to dance with you right?” He asks and I chuckle.

“Yes, Garcia said she wasn’t taking out that.” He hugs me tightly as we pull up and helps me out of the car.

I walk in and David Rossi my dad not by blood but by choice walks up. “You look stunning Abby.” He tells me kissing my forehead.

I smile brightly at him and I see Sean walk up, Aaron’s arm tightens around my waist and I look up at him.

“Hello you must be Abby, I’m Sean.” He says holding out a hand.

“Hi yes I’m Abby it’s nice to meet you.” I say quietly.

“Now what’s a girl like you---”

“Don’t Sean.” Aaron interrupts calmly Sean stares at him quizzically.

I look around and see Garcia, JJ and my brother talking and I excuse myself. “Hey guys.” I say and Penelope almost tackles me.

“Garcia easy you’ll make her fall over.” JJ says laughing and I chuckle.

“Thanks Garcia the place looks nice although I’m surprised dad let you decorate it.” I tell her.

“Well he seemed fine especially after I told him--” She gets interrupted by a screeching mic and everyone flinches.

I look over to where the mic is and I see Morgan, I roll my eyes and look to Spencer. “If he’s crashing my wedding...” I threaten and he just laughs.

“Excuse me can I have your attention, before we eat Abby and Hotch’s cake and get to the storytelling part of this evening, can I have everyone except the bride and her dad off the dancefloor? Thanks.” He says and I feel tear come to my eyes.

I hug Garcia tightly. “Thanks Penelope.” I tell her and she gives me a light shove over to Rossi who’s waiting for me.

He takes my hand and wraps his other one around my waist. The song comes on and I feel tears fill my eyes as Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata comes on, it’s so like Rossi that I end up chuckling and crying at the same time.

“Thank you Rossi, for stepping up, you didn’t have to but I’m very, very glad you did.” I tell him as the song ends.

“Alright time for the bride and groom to dance, get out here Hotch.” Morgan’s voice comes on again and I chuckle.

“I think he just wants our cake.” Aaron says walking up and pulling me close. I smile up at him wickedly.

“Then dance slowly.” I tell him and he chuckles before Hero by Mariah Carey comes on.

“Thank you Abby.” He says.

“For what?” I ask staring up at him with a slight smile on my face.

“This all of it, wanting to be with me.” He says and I shake my head.

“What ever gave you the idea that I wouldn’t want to be next to you for the rest of your life?” I ask and both of his arms come around my waist, I move mine up behind his neck and he rests his forehead on mine.

“I love you Abby Hotchner.” He says and I smile brightly.

“I love you too Aaron Hotchner.” I whisper and he smiles as we slowly stop dancing as the song comes to an end.

“Alright time for cake!” Morgan says pulling me away from Aaron. I laugh and look back to see him smiling happily after me.


	3. Chapter 3

I went home with Aaron Hotchner that night happy and safe, no one had been shot today, no cases needed to be solved it was a day of pure bliss. Of course I enjoyed my first night with Aaron Hotchner, I welcomed it like warm sunlight in winter. However good things never last long and the next day we had a case, a case that no one wanted to have.

“Well there’s good news it’s here in Virginia, that’s the only good news you get the rest is all bad. Horribly bad. The victims range in age, color, height, gender you name it. However this unsub changes his victims. He cuts them, I mean like skins them and then places those skins on his other victims but it's not just flesh, he switches hair eyes, um certain body parts.” Garcia says and then shivers. 

“And it's never in the same place either so far it has been 2 males: Brian Foster and Jacob Reynolds from Iowa. A female from Georgia named Casey Smith. A little girl from Arkansas her name was Sally Henderson she's the youngest at age 8. There's five more but I can send you those files so they're easier for you. At each crime scene he draws this.”

She then shows us a picture of a red circle but in side this circle is an upside down star and inside of that there is a drawing of satan himself. 

“Is that blood?” Reid asks and Farcia nods. 

“Well that's weird.” I say. 

“Um yeah.” She says and I shake my head. 

“No no not that I mean that's weird but I was talking about something else.”

“What?” Morgan asks. 

“Well the report shows that they weren't missing any blood save from maybe you know when they were cut.”

“Yeah and?” 

“Well then who's blood is on the wall I mean that's a lot of blood and to leave it at each of the crime scenes...how does he get it?” 

Everyone goes back to staring at the files and then Hotch looks up. 

“Why is this one here in Virginia?” 

“Cause they found another victim.” Garcia says pulling up a photo of a middle aged person. 

“Alright Morgan you and I will head to the morge, JJ take Abby and you two talk to the family we need them calm, Reid stay here with Rossi and look for a connection between our victims.” 

We all nod and four of us stand up to leave the building.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ and I head to the home of Mr and Mrs. Stiller. JJ knocks and a distraught looking woman answers the door. 

“Yes can I help you?” 

“Mrs. Stiller? My name is agent Jennifer Jeoruea this is Abby Hotchner we’re with the FBI.” She says and we pull out our badges. 

“May we come in?” I ask and she nods before moving to let us through. 

“You'll find who did this right?” She asks as we sit down. 

“Absolutely.” I tell her resting a hand on her knee. 

“Can you tell us a bit about your son Mrs. Stiller?” I ask. 

“He was a good kid, always got good grades, you know the type our friends were jealous about because he was always a good kid, but then he met Natalie.” She says shaking her head and I look at JJ before looking at her. 

“Ma’am do you mind if I take a look around?” I ask and she shakes her head. 

“Go right ahead is room is the second door o the right upstairs.” She says and after thanking her I head up. 

Getting inside his room I see its way too neat. I pull out my phone and call Aaron. 

“Yeah Abby you're on speaker.” He answers. 

“Alright so we talked to the mom and she said that Nicholas was every parents dream kid. Said that the neighbors envied the family because of it.”

“So someone kills him out of envy?” Morgan asks. 

“I don't think so because after meeting his girlfriend Natlie he turned. However I'm starting to think his turning might have just been an act to impress his girl.”

“Why do you say that?” Hotch asks. 

“His room Aaron, it's too clean the kid was 17 how many of those do you know that keep their room this clean?” I tell him running a hand across the top of the TV. 

“Even the TV is spotless.” I head over to the desk and open some of the drawers inside one I find a whole bunch of DVDs and a laptop.

“Hey guys hold on I think I got something.” I put them on speaker and set the phone down. 

Opening the laptop I see there's no password and I put in one of the DVDs. It lights up before on the screen is something that absolutely terrifies me. 

I walk to the door and poke my head out. “JJ up here.” I call before going back. 

“Hey what's up what did you---” She asks but stops. 

“Is that...” 

“Yup that's victim 4 Sally Henderson.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is Ninna Nanna by Mariangela

“What is this?” Morgan asks pointing to the computer. 

“JJ and I think Nicholas’ our unsub.” I tell him and Dad shakes his head. 

“Not possible the kid’s dead.” 

“You saying we might have a team?” Reid asks and I shrug. 

“It's possible, the other partner got mad and ended him.” JJ says. 

“Guys there's gotta be at least 15 DVDs here.” Morgan says and I nod. 

“Alright so we gave another unsub to profile.” Aaron says and we get to work. 

“So this guy has to have access to--” I start but I'm interrupted when a face comes on the screen. 

“They will be quiet.” The voice says shakily and I look at Garcia. She nods and starts to type. 

“What are you talking about why do they need to be quiet?” I ask just before there is a loud bang in the background. 

The man jumps and spins roaring in rage, we hear a scream and then it goes quiet. After a few moments he comes back and shuts off the camera. 

“Well that was weird.” Dad says. 

“Spencer you know who he reminds me of?” I ask looking over at him. 

“Booby Barks?” He asks and I nod. 

“Who?” Morgan asks. 

“Bobby he was a friend of ours in high school but he had a problem.”

“What problem?” Hotch asks. 

“He had a mental problem if anything was too loud he would get really violent there's a term for it.” I say turning to Reid. 

“Autism severe autism, not many people have it that bad only a handful." He says

“Alright so how do we stop him?” Morgan asks. 

“Well the only thing that stops Bobby was when Abby would sing to him. When the teachers found out they moved her to all his classes so they wouldn't have another indecent.” 

“Then that's how we fix this Garcia any chance you could get that feed back on?” I ask and she shakes her head. “Alright then we wait for him m to call back.”

“How do you know he will?” JJ asks. 

“He has to he doesn't like killing he just wants peace and quiet he used to have a partner he could talk to but his partner got to loud so now he'll talk to us he knows well listen to him.” I explain. 

\---20 minutes later---

The screen comes on and his face appears again and this time I start to sing softly so as not to scare him. 

“Ninna nanna marinare 'Ngopp a varca, miezo o mare Io te parl e nun respunn Te si perze miez o suonn Te vurria magna' de vas Ma ho paura e te sceta' Cosi' guarde da luntane Co' stu core innammurat Quann aggia' spetta D'averti questa sera Co'sta luna quiena? Quann aggia ' sogna' Di dirti quanto t'amo Co' stu' core 'man - ma tu - sogni qui nel bluuuu... Ninna nanna marinare Tu si bell comme o' mare A vote calm, senza creste A vote tutta na' tempesta Ma tu suonn d'ate cose E chissa se t'arricuord Che tra a luna e mieze e stelle Io t'aspette a braccia aperte Quann aggia' spetta D'averti questa sera Co'sta luna quiena? Quann aggia ' sogna' Di dirti quanto t'amo Co' stu' core 'man - ma tu - sogni qui nel bluuuu... Ninna nanna nanna nanna Ninna nanna nanna nanna.” As I finish the song I start to sing but with my own words. 

“Where are you and what have you done?” I sing gently. 

“Warehouse 24 Kings street I've killed so many.” He says brokenly. 

I nod to the team before singing again. “We're on our way don't leave.” I sing gently. 

He nods and we head off to catch our unsub. It didn't take long and when we arrived we found everything we would need to convict him. We took him into custody and then headed back to the office.


	6. 6

Strauss came in almost as soon as we got back and wanted to speak to Aaron alone. We were all a bit worried and became more so when he called us into the conference room a while later with an upset face. 

“So I have some news because we caught this guy and technically Abby and I have yet to have a honeymoon Strauss has given us a month all of us.” Aaron says and we sit there with our mouths hanging open. 

“A month?” Morgan asks and he nods. 

“Alright that's it no one call me for a month nth I don't want to see you people till September.” Rossi says standing up. 

“And if any of you try to talk to us I will personally hurt everyone of you.” I tell them and they laugh JJ gives me a quick hug and then rushes out the door, Garcia is already gone and Morgan and Spencer are just leaving. 

I turn to my husband as everyone leaves. “A while month what are we gonna do?” I ask and he smirks wickedly before taking me home. 

“You'll just have to see.” He says dangerously and I giggle. 

\---one week in---

The first week found us on a beach in California I was in love with this place relaxing in the sun in the day and then going home at night to my very...playful husband. 

It was heaven and I ended up talking Aaron into letting us stay here for the entire month. 

\---3 week in--- 

It's almost time to go back and strangely I'm looking forward to it. I love it here though and we make every moment count. I'm sitting on the couch watching a movie with Aaron, he kisses me at one point and I hum contentedly. 

“This is nice thank you.” I tell him kissing him again and then his phone rings. 

“Leave it.” He says kissing me again and I chuckle. 

“It could be important.” I tell him grabbing it. 

“This is Abby.” I say. 

“You and Hotch need to come back we have a case.” JJ’s voice comes over. 

“I thought we had a month?” I ask. 

“Yes well it was either you get your month and someone takes this case or I pull you in early and trust me when I say you don't want to give this one to anyone else.” 

“We'll be on the first flight back.” I tell her and I hear Aaron groan.

“I'm sorry but your gonna be glad you took it.” She says before hanging up. 

“We gotta go Aaron.” I tell him and when he nods we pack and leave.


	7. 7

Walking into the conference room a few hours later I see we’re the last to show up.

“Glad you're here time to get started.” JJ says and we take a seat. 

“So there have been a rash of killing over the past two weeks. All of them kids and all of them aged 11 years old. This is where it gets bad.” She says putting pictures of five boys on the screen. 

I gasp and feel sick so I head to the trash can and throw up. Looking back up I see everyone is staring at me. 

“You gonna be ok to do this?” Aaron asks resting a hand on my back.

“She's gonna have to be.” JJ says and we stare at her. 

“Well this was at the last scene.” She says pulling up a note. 

“Let's play a game Abby Hotchner, I know you failed do you like my work. You stole everything from me i will make you relive this over and over. You can't stop me unless you play my game. So what do you say wanna play?” Spencer reads and then looks at me. 

JJ looks slightly worried and I study the photo of the boys. “They were all killed the same way.” I whisper. 

“You do not have to do this.” Morgan says but I shake my head.

“If I don't there'll be more look at them they even were made to dress like Jack, I refuse to let this continue. I'll play.”

“Abby...” Aaron starts. 

“No Ill play.” I tell him and he nods. 

“Well stop this.” He says and I nod. 

My phone on the table rings and I look to Garcia. “How long do I have to keep them talking?” I ask. 

“20 seconds.” She say and I nod. When she signals she's ready I hit the button and wait. 

“Who is this?” I ask calmly after a moment. 

“Hello Abby.” Ravens voice says and my eyes go wide. 

“Raven.” I say and I hear her laugh. 

“Took you long enough but I figure the California air has your mind clouded.”

“You're the one killing these kids?” I ask and she laughs. 

“Are you gonna play my game?” She asks. 

“Yes.” I tell her. 

“Good.” I hear just before there's a click and the line goes dead. 

“Tell me you got something.” I ask Garcia.

“I'm sorry but she had it bouncing off of everything.” She daughter and I sigh. 

“It's fine I'm now in her game.” I say just as my phone goes off. 

‘10th and Downing Street don't tell your team you're the only one allowed to play no rules.’ It says. 

“Time to go.” I say and Aaron looks at me. 

“Abby be careful.” He says staring straight in my eyes and I smile. 

“I'll be fine Aaron.” I tell him kissing him quickly and then waving to the others. “See ya on the other side.” 

They look scared but I know I can't stop, the only question running through my head is: what games will she have me play?


	8. 8

\---JJ’s POV---

Unit Chief Erin Strauss walked in half an hour after Abby left with cops behind her. “Where is Abby?” She asks.

“The unsub called her told her to play her game or others would die so Abby went.” Morgan says.

“Well that’s convenient.” She says.

“What do you mean?” Hotch asks and Strauss hands him a file, he looks in it and then up at her. “Well there has to be some mistake.” He says handing it to me.

“What’s in it?” Morgan asks.

“It says Abby’s prints were found at every crime scene, says they have witnesses placing her with every child.” I tell them and Spencer stands up.

“That’s not possible she was with Hotch in California.” He says.

“Every shred of evidence points to her.”

“But surely you can see it’s a set up to make her look guilty.” Morgan says and I nod.

“He’s right whoever did this did it on purpose otherwise there wouldn’t be this much evidence.” I tell her and she stares at me for a moment.

“The evidence says otherwise, find her.” She tells Garcia who nods fast before typing on her computer.

“Her phone’s turned off.” She says and Strauss sighs. 

“Find her.” She says before walking out.

“Guys a comm is gone.” Spencer says and Hotch smiles before putting one in.


	9. 9

\---Abby’s POV---

I pull up to the location and see an abandoned carnival, I slip on my comm. “Guys you there?” I ask.

“Yeah Abby we’re all here.” I hear Aaron say and I sigh.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry but she wouldn’t let me tell you where I was going. She said I was the only one allowed to play. Garcia run a number for me, don’t tell me where it is cause you’re not allowed to help but send me the name when you’re done.”

“Will do what’s the number?” I tell her and she types it in before there’s a gasp.

“It’s in your name Abby.” She says.

“What why?”

“I don’t know but baby Struass was just here with a bunch of cops looking to take you in.” Morgan says.

“She says your prints are everywhere in every crime scene.” Spencer says.

“But that’s impossible I was with Hotch the entire time.” I say.

“I’m aware Abby I’ll work on it you just find Raven and stop her.” Aaron says.

“No, Aaron you guys need to work on finding her, and clearing my name but you need to do it together. I’m gonna need you guys as moral support here, she’s gonna be using my fears against me.” I tell them secretly hoping Spencer will get it.

“What do you mean?”

“I think I know Hotch Garcia can you look up--”

“Spencer stop she’s not gonna be here she’s not stupid, she’ll want to hide but she’ll also want to watch making me think there are video cameras in here.” I tell him.

“Just don’t look.” 

“I have to.” I tell him before walking toward the building labeled hall of mirrors.


	10. 10

I walk in and I see the lights are on I guess I’m just thankful it’s not dark. I walk in and as I walk I think.

They built this place originally for little kids, easy to get through. Since then however it’s been abandoned for a while she could have redone everything in which case, it’s a harder maze. I know not to look at the mirrors directly and so I look up but looking up I see body parts hanging from the ceiling and I scream, as I do the lights shut off.

“Abby! Abby! What’s going on?!” I hear Spencer in my ear.

“There are body parts hanging from the ceiling.” I tell him. “And now I’m in the dark. Spencer find her!” I yell.

“You have to calm down Abby.” He says in my ear but I sit on the floor and rock. “Abby?” He asks but I just rock.

“Abby listen to me all of it is just what she wants you to see.” Dad says.

“I know.” I say quietly taking a deep breath and standing up. “I know, I’m fine I guess I’m just a bit freaked out is all.”

“It’s alright but you gotta keep your head.” He tells me softly and I take another deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I know thanks, what time is it?”

“Noon.” Spencer says.

“I’ve only been here for an hour? Guys I have no idea how to get out.” I say.

“It’s cause your heads not on straight.”

“Talk about something I don’t care what it is just...distract me.” I tell them pulling out my flashlight and walking farther into the maze.

“How was your vacation?” Reid asks.

“Spencer no, how about this: how close are you to finding her?” I ask.

“Not very it might help if we knew where you were.” He says and I see a shadow run in front of me just outside my beam of light.

I gasp and then I hear Aaron’s voice. “What happened?”

“I think there’s someone in here with me, my flashlight caught a shadow running but...guys there’s someone here.”

“Get to a wall and put your back against it, preferably a corner if you can find one.” He says and I take off running down the hall staying away from where I saw the shadow.

I hit a wall and feel around feeling that it was a corner I turn to face the way I had come and my flashlight land on the face of a clown standing not two feet from me. I scream and drop the flashlight and it lunges at me.

We wrestle for a bit and then I remember my gun, I take it out and pull the trigger. The noise sounds like a bomb going off and I hear a grunt before the body on top of me goes weak. I push my hand to my ear and realize my comm must have dropped out during the struggle.

I find the beam of my flashlight and look for the comm, picking it up I hear people yelling at me on the other end. “...Abby, answer me!” Spencer’s voice comes over and then Aaron’s.

“Abby? Abby are you there?” He asks.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. I’m good.” I tell them and even I’m not convinced.

“Where are you let us help.” Morgan says and I hear JJ voice her agreement.

“So that we can lose another victim I don’t think so, I’m doing this.”

“Abby how long have you been sick?” JJ asks.

“How in the world is that relevant?”

“Just how long?” She asks.

“A couple weeks.” I tell her.

“That explains things.” She says.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re pregnant.”


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY guys my life has honestly become one giant tangled up mess and I am very sorry. I missed you guys lots and I can't promise to post every day because of some stuff going on at home but I do promise to work hard to get a few chapters a week posted.

I freeze for a moment completely frozen. “You’re wrong.” I say weakly in my ear piece.

“No I’m not I got the same feelings when I was pregnant.”

“But I can’t be, especially not here and now not with her wanting to kill me.” I say and I hear a laugh.

“Tell us where you are and we’ll come and get you.” Aaron says and I smile.

“So that one child can live and another can die? No, I’m gonna stay I’ll play her game.” I say and I hear another laugh.

“You really think I want you dead, no not yet they have to be able to watch. He has to be able to see.” I hear the venom in Raven’s voice and I start to laugh.

“That’s what all of this is about?” I gasp out and then continue to laugh. After a while my laughter subsides and I start to talk around giggles. “Really you did all of this even killed children just so you could have Aaron, if this is your definition of love then I’m sorry Aaron I guess I don’t love you.” 

“Stop it, stop mocking me!” She screams and I continue to laugh.

“Really, you call me here in a threatening manner, while you sit back and shoot innocent kids just so you can have a man that never even liked you?” I ask.

“He does, you just got in the way if you hadn’t come back from Guam I would have had him.” She says stepping out of the shadows and into the only light right in front of me.

“He doesn’t really love you he’s just happy that you’re back with the team.” She says and I see smoke start to come up from the floorboards.

“Abby what’s going on?” I hear Aaron ask as I start to cough, I fall to my knees and then to my face and just as my dark little world goes even darker I see Raven step forward and grab my hands.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly terribly terribly sorry between school and my job and moving life has been a roller coaster but hey I have internet now YAY!!! My bad guys sorry and triple quadruple sorry but this is just a filler.

\---Aaron’s POV---

“What happened...Abby?” I ask into the earpiece. 

“Find her Garcia.” I tell her. 

“But sir...”

“Now Garcia.” I say and she nods before typing on her computer.

“She got a phone call just before we met and the phone is registered to...Raven.” She whispers and then Raven’s picture comes on screen. “Then she got a text with an address.”

“Send it to us, let’s go.”

“Aaron stop.” Dave says stepping in my way.

“Dave move now.” I say going to step around him but he follows me.

“Stop and think maybe this is what she wants. To play her little game.” 

“I don’t care.”

“He has a point Hotch I mean I don’t like it either but what happens if we rush in there, you honestly think Raven will keep her alive?” Morgan says and I hear JJ gasp.

“What?” I ask facing her.

“It’s got to be about you.” She says and I stare at her before Reid’s head snaps up.

“Of course why didn’t I see it, it’s definitely about you Raven loves you and in her mind Abby stole you.” He says and I growl.

“So she thinks killing kids will be the way to get me.” I say strapping on my vest. “I’m going to get my wife and possibly my child back now who is coming with me?” I ask and JJ steps up next to me with her vest on.

“Can’t let him go alone guys.” She says and they nod grabbing theirs and walking with us to the elevator.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys work has been crazy thankfully though I might be leaving that job :) Sorry it took so long!!

\---Abby’s POV---

Someone once said “Loving someone is giving them the power to destroy you and trusting them not to.”

 

My head is a pounding mess, it hurts so much all I want to do is throw up. I look around seeing that I’m in a dimly lit room that, as far as I can see, the only furniture is the metal folding chair I am strapped to.

I start to get bored when I hear a door open and a warm breeze along with an extremely bright light fills the room. I quickly take this chance to look around and see it’s a really small box sitting on a small table. I look back toward the door and see a dark silhouette step inside.

“Where am I?” I ask.

“You slept forever but oh well it’s almost time now.” I hear Raven say and she walks toward the box on the table pulling out a gun.

Walking back over she crouches down next to me and levels the gun at my head just before I hear yelling.

“We’re in here!” She calls out and I flinch due to how loud she is.

“Hotch no wait!” I hear before I see him come running through the door and I shake my head.

“Hello Aaron.” She says sweetly and I tense up.

“Raven this is between you and me--” He starts but she laughs.

“Aaron I work for the FBI I know what you’re doing. Why do you want her anyway, she has a past she’s defiled and gross.”

I see the team step in behind Aaron guns raised. “And you think shooting children in the back will make me like you?” He asks.

“I did it to get your attention, do you really think I enjoyed hurting those kids?”

“You’re sick.” I mutter and she hits the back of my head.

“Enough games break it off!” She yells looking at him.

“Tell her she’s nothing to you, that you want me.” 

“What why on earth would I--”

“Because if you don’t not only will she die but so will they.” She says nodding to the team and the door behind them slams closed. “No one leaves until you say it, until you plant that seed in her brain.”

I gasp and then look at the team, I don’t even think I think that’s my main problem when they’re in trouble I tend not to think before I just rush in and do things. I fling my head back and leap up I spin around coming to a stop right in front of Aaron and I turn to see her level her gun and pull the trigger.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry please don't kill me I know it's been forever. Things got pretty bad around here, I still love you guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! This is my I'm mad they took Hotch away chapter lol lol enjoy as always tell me what you think I know it's a bit short.

I squeeze my eyes shut just as two loud bangs go off and I feel...nothing. Opening my eyes the sight that greets me tears my heart to shreds.

Spencer is lying on the ground with a hole in his stomach blood is spilling from him and I see Morgan rush to him. Looking over I see that Raven also is lying on the ground but she has a hole in her forehead.

“Reid! Reid! Spencer look at me! Spencer!” He yells feeling around for a pulse. “He’s still alive call an ambulance.” I see Dave pull out his phone but my eyes never leave Spencer as one thought runs through my head.

‘This is my fault.’ “Spence?” I whisper. I fall to my knees and grab onto his hand squeezing tightly and trying to force words out but all that comes out is air. It feels like I’m suffocating, I try and take in a breath but all that happens is I seem to lose more air. JJ comes into my field of vision.

“Abby you need to breathe, do you hear me breathe.” She says and I nod trying to take in a breath again but it’s not doing anything. 

“Abby.” I hear and I look up to see Aaron. “Sweetheart breathe.” He says worriedly crouching down I nod again and this time am able to take a deep breath. “Good, let’s go outside huh?” He asks and I shake my head vigorously moving to sit closer to Reid. I feel something squish and look down to see my knee is in a pool of blood.

Jumping up I run into Aaron’s chest and look at him. “It’s all my ffault but he can’t leave he can’t he’s all I’ve got.” I sob and he runs his hands up and down my back.

“Where the hell are those paramedics!” Morgan yells and as if summoning them three people rush in and head straight to Reid.

“We can only take one.” One of the paramedics says and I look to Morgan.

“Make sure he comes back to me.” I say and he nods before getting in at which point I break and cannot contain the tears that leave my eyes.

“Come on we’ll meet them at the hospital.” I hear and then I’m moved into a car.

\---Time skip 3 hours---

“What’s going on?” Morgan asks pacing and I look at him.

“It’s ok Morgan he won’t leave I know it.”

“He wouldn’t even be here if...” He stops himself but I get it and I stand up.

“You’re right I would be and should be in there and trust me I will chew him out for the rest of my life over it, but right now panicking isn’t going to help.” I explain and he nods hugging me.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you’re just worried don’t worry you’re not worried alone.” I explain and he nods.

“Excuse me are you folks with Spencer Reid?” A male nurse asks and Morgan turns.

“Dr, it’s Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“I apologize, so I take it you are?” He asks and we nod. “He made it out of surgery ok, he had some internal bleeding that we’re worried about but are monitoring him carefully. He is asleep which is good it will ease the pain however he should be awake either later tonight or early in the morning.”

“May we go see him?” I ask.

“Yes but for now only one can stay overnight.” He says leading us to Spencer’s room.

“Thank you, Agent Morgan will be staying with him.” I say and Derek looks over surprised.

As we walk in I see Spencer on the bed hooked up to tubes and I cry looking at Morgan. “Wake me as soon as he’s awake I don’t care what time it is please?” I ask and when he nods I look at Aaron. “Can we go home?” I ask and he nods looking worried before driving me home.


	15. Chapter 15

“Abby...?” Aaron asks as we pull up and I look over at him before sighing and getting out.

“I’ll be fine Aaron.” I say and he catches my arm.

“Yes but right now it’s ok not to be.” He says and I shake my head.

“I’m aware but right now I don’t know whether to be sad, guilty or mad.” I tell him sighing again and I lean on him.

“He’ll be fine.” He reassures running a hand through my hair.

“He was stupid.”

“He was protecting you, come on let’s get some sleep you’ll think better in the morning.” He says leading me inside and to the bedroom.

\---the next morning---

I groan as I hear my phone go off but reach over and grab it anyway. “Angana.” I say and then bolt upright. “When?” I ask listening to the answer. “I’m on my way.” I say just before hanging up and I get dressed quickly causing Aaron to stir.

“What’s going on?” He asks as I’m throwing my pants on.

“Spencer’s awake.” I say and he bolts up getting ready as fast as he can and then driving us to the hospital.

\---Spencer’s room---

Walking in I see Morgan with a full smile on his face and Spencer sitting up and eating Jell-o. He smiles when he sees me and puts the Jell-o down.

“Abby how are you? You didn’t get hurt did you?” He asks.

“No I didn’t and the only reason you’re not getting smacked upside the head is because you’re in this hospital.” I say feeling the anger come back before it quickly melts and I look at him with sa eyes. “I’m so sorry Spence.” I tell him on the verge of tears and he smirks a bit.

“Definitely pregnant come here.” He says opening his arms and I rush into them feeling tears leave my eyes. “I’m just fine sis, I’m just fine.”

“But you almost weren’t you almost died Spence.”

“But I didn’t ‘The past is a place of reference not a place of residence.’” He says cupping my cheeks and wiping the moisture there.

“Willie Jollie. I know fine I’ll try and move forward but not till you’re out of the hospital ok?” I ask and he nods. 

“Did we get her?” He asks Hotch and he nods draping an arm around my shoulders as I go back to him seeking his comfort.

“We got her Rossi pulled the trigger.” He says and as if on cue the whole team walks in with Rossi leading them.

“Hey look who’s awake.” JJ says and Garcia goes over with tears in her eyes.

“Oh come on not you too, I’ve already dealt with one crying woman.” He says playfully but gives her the best hug he can.

As everyone goes around the room expressing how happy they are that he’s awake or alive in the first place there is a knock on the door followed by Chief Strauss walking in with two uniformed local LEO’s behind her.

“The one with the brown hair.” She says and they walk in and roughly pull my hands behind my back. I hear the snap of cuffs and I start to panic.

“What’s going on?” I ask struggling a little and one of them goes to hit me in the stomach but I drop to my knees and he misses entirely before yanking me back up.

“Hey!” I hear both Hotch and Spencer say before Aaron steps in front of Strauss.

“What’s going on and why do they have to be so rough?” He asks.

“They are here to escort her to her cell.” I hear and I gasp.

“For doing what?” I ask getting loose and Morgan grabs my arm while Rossi steps between me and the two officers, Morgan undoes the cuffs and after turning to thank him I look back to Strauss.

“For killing children.”

“That wasn’t me didn’t you find Raven’s body?” 

“We did.”

“It wasn’t me Strauss you know that especially with...I wouldn’t, couldn’t and didn’t kill those children and you know it.” I tell her fiercely.

“You’re past we believe is what led you to do so.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I almost yell.

“Oh come on even that sounds a little out in left field.” Morgan says and the rest of the room nods in agreement.

“Strauss you know it wasn’t me and since you have no proof you’re not going to arrest me.” I tell her and she looks like she’s about to say something but Rossi speaks up.

“Erin, don’t.” He says and after looking at him for a long moment she nods and they leave.

“She’ll make up proof you know, she really has it out for you two.” Morgan says and I sigh and Aaron nods.

“She won’t find anything.” He says and we spend another hour chatting with Spencer wondering when he’ll be able to leave when JJ gets a phone call.

She listens for a moment as we all look on before speaking. “Yes ma’am we’ll get right on it.” After hanging up she looks to Spence. “Sorry Spence...” She trails but he just nods.

“I get it go save some more people.” He says waving and we all say our goodbyes heading to the office.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie folks here's the deal the next few chapters are going to be a flashback I promise to tell you when the flashback ends but for now just know it will be a flashback. Thank you for your patients these next few will be out hopefully *fingers crossed* within a week of each other. Thank you for your continued support I love you guys!

\---Time Skip---

As time passed between Spencer being shot and now I found out JJ was right I was pregnant, I was excited, Aaron was excited and I was glad that as my belly got bigger he started restricting just how much field work I was allowed to do. I was glad because then I wouldn’t have to be running and he was glad knowing that I was safe. I hung out with Garcia mostly helping her when I could and communicating and helping the team when able. Spencer was back in the field had some trouble running for a while but as weeks turned into two months he got back to running like himself again, I was glad there was no permanent damage and he was glad he was out of bed and into the world. Life seemed eerily calm and nice which after a while started to scare me things always got better before they got worse, and worse they got indeed.

“Mrs. Hotchner can you tell us exactly when you felt things start to get bad?” Senator Cramer asks and I chuckle a little.

“You want the whole story from my perspective?” I ask and he nods so I sigh. “Alright well get comfy.”

“August 15 is when I first had a suspicion that things might get bad...” I start remembering that day with vivid clarity.

\---Flashback---

“Hey Aaron JJ says we have another case.” I tell him and he turns looking absolutely exhausted. 

“We just stepped off the plane.” He says and I walk over and kiss his cheek.

“I know but she says we’ll want to take this one.”

“The last time that was said...”

“I know but we gotta.” I tell him and he nods as we walk to the conference room.

“So I know it’s kinda late but I wanted to get a jump start or at least bring it to your attention Hotch.” She says and after a few clicks we see pictures of four males and three females all dead what looks to be the exact same way.

“Were the beatings before or after they were killed?” Reid asks.

“ME confirms it was postmortem, it seems they were all injected with Carfentanil then violently stabbed repeatedly before having their throats cut looks like afterward someone then beat them up.”

“Carfentanil that’s an elephant tranquilizer.” I say and Reid nods.

“So what he can’t fight so he injects them and then beats them up?” Morgan asks.

“But he is extremely mad at these people, I mean this goes way beyond overkill I bet based on where he stabbed after at least the fifth or sixth one they were done for so why continue?” I ask.

“A ritual maybe?” Aaron asks but Rossi shakes his head.

“This looks too much like pure rage to me nothing to suggest a ritual.”

“Meaning he had to have been connected to all these people right somehow?” Morgan asks and Aaron speaks directly to JJ.

“Why did this one get you so much?”

“Because of what was at each of them, I wouldn’t have even noticed except I recognized one of them.” She then shows us seven photos each one different but I recognized three.

“Wait a minute Aaron isn’t that the tie you were looking for the other day? And that’s my jacket.” I say wanting to throw up.

“And that’s my bag!” Reid says and I feel dizzy.

“Right and that’s my watch and I know I’ve seen that cat toy in Garcia’s apartment. I’m betting the other two are things taken from you two as well.” She says and both Rossi and Morgan nod.

“He was in our house?” Garcia asks on the verge of panicking and JJ nods.


	17. Chapter 17

“We need to not panic Garcia I want everyone to go home and get what sleep we can and in the morning look at this with fresh eyes.” Aaron says but I look up at him from my chair and grab his hand.

“Aaron I’m not going home.” I tell him and he looks down at me confused. “He was in our house I’m not going home I won’t be able to sleep.” 

He sighs and rubs my hand. “Alright what did you have in mind?”

I look around the table at my friends. “I’m not leaving you guys tonight, I feel safer with you guys around. I know Rossi has a couch in his office I know it won’t feel like home but...Garcia you got a cot put into your office for when the team was out for long periods of time, JJ I saw one in your office as well. I’ll be in Aaron’s office with him...”

“We’ll be in here then.” Reid says and Morgan nods.

“So it’s set?” Aaron asks and the room nods. “Alright get some shut eye.” He says and we all separate to our ‘rooms’.

Getting in Aaron closes the blinds and locks the door before turning to me and pulling me into his arms. “We’re gonna be ok I promise.” He says petting my hair and I cling to his shirt.

“I’m just...our house Aaron the one place we can retreat to and feel safe and he...he...violated that.” I say and he sighs sitting on the couch and pulling me on his lap.

“I know but we’ll make it safe again.” He promises and I shake my head.

“NOt possible he got into Morgan and Reid’s apartments too, you have to buzz them to get in I don’t want to try and think about how he got in.” I say and he wraps his arms tighter around me.

“We’ll be ok, get some sleep I’ll watch out for you.” He says and I yawn big before looking up at him.

“You need sleep too, you’re exhausted.” I tell him laying on the couch and pulling him with me I hear him sigh before we both fall into a deep well deserved sleep.

Waking up in the morning I see Aaron is not there but my go bag is so I grab my clothes and change quickly before making my way to a bathroom and fixing myself up there. After finishing up I went back to the conference room and found everyone except Reid there and I almost panic until Morgan speaks up.

“Hey you Reid went to get us all coffee he’ll be back soon.” He says and I nod yawning sleepily and plopping into my chair.

“Coffee would be good.” I say and Aaron rubs my back, looking over I see the bags under his eyes and smile slightly. “Did you get any sleep?” I ask and when he goes to nod I give him a look and he shakes his head instead.

I sigh but Reid comes back before I can say anything, after thanking him for the coffee I take a long drink and look around. “Have we found anything?”

“No.” Morgan sighs and I look over worried.

“Has anyone informed Strauss?” I ask and Aaron answers from next to me.

“I did she said she could take us off and put us in protective custody if we wanted and that another team could handle this case. I told her no though.”

“Good don’t know about the rest of you but I don’t trust another team with my life.” I say looking up at the screen just as one of the pictures of the victims leaves the screen.

“Wait, wait Garcia go back to that last picture.” I say and there’s a click before Cathy Emmerson a blonde skinny woman shows up and I gasp. “Oh my god, the Unsub isn’t mad at us, they’re planning on killing us.” I whisper but everyone seems to have heard it and look toward the screen that JJ is sitting in front of.

“Morgan go stand next to the photo, Garcia bring up Isaac Hemming’s.” I say and after a couple of clicks Mogran is standing next to the picture of a dead man who looks like he could be his brother.

“And the rest of them?” Aaron asks and one by one each photo is placed up until the last one is of a brunette woman that looks like me.

“This isn’t just a sick game he’s playing it’s our lives.” I say before there’s a knock on the door, everyone has a hand on their gun as Aaron opens the door I stand up and move slightly out from in front of it.

“Yes?” He asks and I see the man is wearing an FBI badge and carrying a beautifully wrapped box with a bow and a white envelope on top.

“Package for Abigail Reid?” He asks and I start in shock.

“That used to be me.” I say stepping forward slightly and taking it from him.

“Thank you.” Aaron says before shutting the door again and I set the box on the table and open the note.

“What’s it say?” Rossi asks and I look up and around the table before sighing and reading it.

“‘You weren’t home last night so I had to improvise, hope you enjoy the present I plan on meeting you in person soon.’” I read and then set it down carefully and stare at the box.

“If it helps he doesn’t plan on killing you right now.” Reid says and I shudder before reaching out and pulling one string of ribbon undoing it and leaving just the box top covering whatever was inside.

I look over at Aaron briefly before taking a deep breath and removing the top, inside is the head of a brunette woman, her eyes have been gouged out and her mouth open as if she were screaming at me. I immediately turn my head as the rest of them look and Spencer wraps his arms around me.

“Garcia I want the footage from the lobby, I wanna know who left this.” Aaron says and she nods right away getting to work on getting the feed.

A few moments later the feed is on screen and we see a man walk in with a box he looks up to see the camera and Garcia freezes the image. Zooming in we see a middle aged male with brown hair and brown eyes.

“Garcia found out who he is.” Aaron orders breaking the silence and I look over with tears.

“I got her killed.” I whisper and he just shakes his head.

“No he did and we will find him.” He says rubbing my arms and I shake my head.

“I suggested we not go home last night.that’s on me.” I say looking at the box. “Garcia please find out who she is.” I say before walking to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello another chapter as promised! And I'm going to be nice my birthday is this Monday so I will be posting a new chapter Monday AND Wednesday of next week. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did end one flashback and yes I did start an entirely new one. Did I do ok? Let me know what you think comments are always appreciated. Love you guys!

Stepping in I wait for the doors to close but just before they do Aaron gets in as well. THe doors close and he wraps me in a hug.

“It wasn’t your fault Abby.” He whispers but I shake my head as the tears quietly roll down my cheeks.

“We didn’t go home, I asked not to.” I whimper and he runs his fingers through my hair while shushing me.

“Hey it was ultimately my call, and had we gone home that would’ve been you.” He says lifting my face up and wiping the remaining tears. “We’ll get this guy Abby all of us, alive, together. Okay?” He asks and when I nod he kisses my forehead.

“I need you and Reid to go through past cases you two can read the fastest and there is a lot. Find anyone who might’ve had kids.” He says and I nod again stepping off when the doors open. “And Abby?” He says so I stop and look at him. “I love you.” He says and I smile.

“I love you too Aaron.” I tell him before turning to go find Spencer.

I find him in the conference room with boxes all around him. “I figure we divide and conquer, you grab that half and I grab this.” He says gesturing to the piles.

“It’s still a ton any way we can narrow it down? What about the 5 years I was in Guam?” I ask and his eyes brighten.

“I didn’t even think about that....that removes these.” He says motioning to about a third of the boxes.

“And the 3 months I was dead?” I ask and he points to 3 boxes. “Alright now we can each take half.” I tell him sitting down and getting to work reading through all the cases, putting the cases into seperate stacks of people we should look at and people who we don’t need to worry about.

\---End of Flashback---

“When did you start feeling safe again?” He asks and I laugh at him.

“We spent months looking through possible leads and during that time he kept sending us letters, more presents were sent and we were jumping at shadows. Some of the strongest people I know are sitting behind me now and I can tell you every one of them were terrified, you didn’t need to be a profiler to see it. In the months that followed my daughter was born. As I laid in the hospital bed looking at her and her father and my team all of us became more worried, because it meant I had to go home alone with an infant while they went back to work while we were still being taunted and hunted.”

“And that’s within the time frame that you killed Mr. Thompson correct?” He asks and I flinch.

“That’s correct.”

“Tell me about that day.”

“It was a month after Grace was born...” I start taking a deep breath.

\---Flashback---

Gracie’s awake I think I might be the luckiest parent alive, she sleeps through the night only waking a couple of times before drifting off to sleep again. Now it’s 7 am and she’s awake, after changing her diaper I take her downstairs to feed her. Everything was fine after eating I held her close and started to hum softly watching as her eyes started to drift closed once again. I smiled down at her and put her in the small playpen next to the couch before getting up to do dishes.

On my way to the kitchen there was a knock on the door, since I knew Aaron and the team had a case here in Virginia but wouldn’t be allowed to stop by I grab my phone and dialed Aaron’s number.

“Abby?” I hear him ask and I don’t hear it from the other side of the door so I grab the gun that’s in the end table next to the front door just as the person knocks again.

“There’s someone here.” I tell him quickly. “I’ve got the gun and I’m gonna open it like everything is fine but there’s someone here.”

“David and I are on our way stay on the line do you hear me?” He asks and I tell him an ok before putting the phone down and opening the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so lovelies since you seem to enjoy it so much :D

I’m shoved hard into the table and hit the back of my head on the corner crying out a little from shock and pain. As he goes past me I see the gun in the waistband of his pants and get up following him however dizzy and sick I may feel, I fall and see him reach into the playpen I bring my gun up and fire two bullets. He goes down and Gracie starts screaming so I head to her, picking her up I sit on the couch and rock her gently making sure she can’t see the body but also trying to clear the foggy feeling in my brain.

“Abby?!” I hear and then David and Aaron come running in with guns raised, upon seeing me and Gracie Aaron’s gun goes back into it’s holster and he comes over sitting next to me and taking Gracie.

“David Hold Gracie.” He says handing her over before grabbing the sides of my face. “It sounded like you were hit are you ok?” He asks but his words sound muffled and I squint trying to concentrate on him. “Abby can you hear me?” He asks and I nod absently before looking over at the dead guy.

“Is it over?” I ask and he looks over.

“I don’t know, are you ok?” He asks and I nod before holding my head and wincing. “That’s a no, here let me see.” He says feeling around until he gets to the spot I hit and I pull back hissing. “Sorry, sorry.” He says and then turns to Dave. “We need the paramedics.” 

Dave goes to move but I call out. “I want Gracie.” I say.

“Abby you need to be looked over.” Aaron says and I nod a little.

“I know but I want to make sure she’s safe.”

“Abby Dave has her.” He says waving Dave off. “She’ll be just fine I promise.”

“He was going to take her and he had a gun and all I could see was...” I trail off still staring at the dead guy and Aaron moves my face to look at him.

“Abby she’ll be just fine.” He says slowly and I nod as two people in uniform come over.

“What happened?” One asks and Aaron answers but all I can do is stare off into space.

“Mrs? Mrs?” I hear and I move to look at a paramedic who looks very concerned. “Do you feel dizzy?” He asks and I nod slowly. “What about sickness do you feel sick?” I nod again and he turns to his partner. “Go get the stretcher I don’t want her walking.” As she scampers off he turns to Aaron.

“Husband or friend?”

“Husband.”

“Alright you need to ride with us and no matter what you need to keep her awake the first 24 hours are a big deal.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“She has a concussion, should she fall asleep there’s a high chance she could slip into a coma.” He says and Aaron nods.

I don’t remember getting on the stretcher or in the Ambulance or even getting to the hospital. I remember Aaron talking to me telling me I needed to stay awake. I remember feeling incredibly tired and then...black. 

When I woke up Aaron was sitting next to my bed with Gracie and talking to Dave. “It wasn’t him I got a letter saying ‘Try again’. Garcia’s running prints for the man she shot but it looks like he was a bystander.” Dave says and Aaron sighs.

“Alright let me know what Garcia finds I’m staying here with her.” Aaron says and then I move my hand to hold his.

“A bystander?” I ask a sad look in my eye.

“Who forced his way into your home and attacked you. It’s self-defense any court will see that.” He says and I nod still upset.

\---End Flashback---

“And later that day I did indeed find out that Matthew Thompson was just a pawn used by the unsub.”

“And were you at all upset by that fact?” Cramer asks and I stare at him mouth open in shock.

“Absolutely I didn’t know who he was before he barged in my house and it didn’t seem right that he should die at all.”

“But you did kill him.”

“In self-defense.” I say and he nods.

“And the unsub was he ever found?” He asks and I nod.

“He was but only because he got mad at us.” I tell him and he looks at me curiously.

“Explain.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised :D

\---Flashback---

“I told Strauss to pull us today.” Aaron tell me as we sit on the couch watching our one year old play on the floor before bedtime.

“Why?” I ask.

“Cause we can’t keep going like this, we jump at everything Morgan almost shot a cop because he was tapped on the shoulder.” He says and my eyes widen.

“So we’re being pulled for how long?” I ask.

“Until we find this guy, I don’t see how we can continue to work. Dave moved in with Garcia for a while because both were afraid to be alone. Garcia is also housing JJ.”

“What about Will and Henry?”

“JJ said they went to New Orleans until this blows over, she said it took a lot of convincing on her part to get Will to go.”

“I can imagine. So we just stop working? What happens if he stops because we stopped?” I ask and I see Aaron shrug.

“I don’t know Strauss is hoping the next team will be able to spot something that we missed.” He says and I shake my head standing up and gathering Gracie for bed. “Well if we’re being pulled we should have the team over.”

“I like that get everyone’s mind off of things.” He says following and I nod.

\---Time Skip---

The team had gathered at our house for a bar-b-que four nights later and we actually laughed, at the baby mostly but hey we laughed which is something I hadn’t seen the team do in almost 2 years. We were enjoying our meal enjoying the fact that everyone was safe. 

The doorbell rang and all of us jumped it took me half a second to scoop up Gracie grab her favorite toy and put her in the hiding spot Aaron and I made. Watching Aaron walk to the door had my heart in my throat, I look around to see the team has their weapons out and I grab mine from a nearby table. 

As soon as the door is open the unsub has a knife to Aaron’s neck and I want to leap at him. He is a tall man slightly taller than Aaron however he keeps himself crouched. He's got brown hair and wild brown eyes. 

“Whose idea was it?” He all but shouts. 

“For what?” I ask calmly despite how uncalm I feel. 

“Don't pull that whose idea was it to remove you?” He yells pulling the arm with the knife tighter and I hear Aaron hiss a bit so I share a glance with Spencer and lower my weapon walking forward a bit. 

“Mine, you were scaring the only family I have and I couldn't take it anymore.” I say and his eyes get cold and hard, I can tell he's about to do something stupid and I time it just right. 

He lunges forward throwing Aaron to the side and I see I'm in the way so I immediately drop to one knee and hear one shot go off. He goes down and I get up staring at him before turning to the team I see Spencer’s gun has a bit of smoke and I nod my thanks. 

\---End of flashback---

“And you're positive it's him?” Cramer asks and I nod. 

“Yes Sir I am.” 

“How?” 

“Because we stopped recieving the letters and people stopped dying.”

“And if he’s just taking a break?” He asks and I shiver slightly.

“Then we’re all in trouble but with respect I believe wholeheartedly that he’s dead.” I say and he nods motion to the team and my daughter.

“And how long did this threat last if I may ask your daughter looks like she’s grown a little.”

“It lasted a year, three months and four days.”

“Alright you may go take a seat we have things to discuss.” He says and I nod once moving to sit next to Aaron.

“Aaron.” I say and he looks over. “Guys I want you to hear this too. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner I am formally resigning from the Bureau.” I say and there’s a gasp from JJ and Garcia and Hotch goes wide eyed. Rossi is smiling and Reid nods while Morgan looks confused.

“Why?” Morgan asks. “Cause of this?”

“No, because I have a daughter and I need to be there, Aaron I’m not telling you to quit in fact I’m telling you to stay with the Bureau.”

“We’ll talk about this later he says and I can see he’s upset so I nod and go back to watching the Senator talk.

“Agent Hotchner.” He calls and I stand. “The team will be resuming duty due to the fact that the Unsub is dead.” He says and I smile and thank him.

“Thank you sir.” I say and he nods.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry guys I've been thinking about it for weeks trying to write more or just end it here and I'm still not even sure so, for now, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry don't hate me :) if there is a reader insert you'd like me to do for anyone in CM let me know and I will happily get to it. Love you guys you're the greatest fans ever!!

\---Later that night---

After putting Gracie to bed I head downstairs and sit on the couch next to my husband. 

“Aaron?” I start. 

“Were we gonna talk about it?”

“Of course we were had I thought about it.”

“What do you mean?” He asks facing me and I sigh. 

“I wasn't going to but I figured they were going to try and fire me and I wanted to quit before that happened. It was more spur of the moment thing.” I tell him and he sighs. 

“I won't lie to you I'm glad you quit in all honesty I was got to suggest it.”

“Why?” I ask and he sighs again rubbing a hand on his face. 

“Don't take this wrong but I don't want you in the field anymore. I didn't when we got married but things got a bit hectic. Now that Grace is in our lives...” He says and I nod grabbing his hand. 

“You can't quit though.” I tell him and his head snaps up. “It's who you are Aaron you catch bad guys and you lead the team you can't quit leading that team they won't find anyone better.” I tell him and he still looks lost in thought. “Aaron stay because you daughter and your wife need a safe life.” He nods and I lean in and kiss him. “Thank you Aaron.”


End file.
